H20: Just add Cat
by PamperdUnicorn99
Summary: Yes Cat moved to Austaillia and meet bella... UNDER WATER! So Cat is a mermaid.


Bella was walking to the water to go swimming as Ricki and Zane stopped her to talk to them.  
"Hey Bella," Rikki said.  
"Hey Rikki, hey Zane," Said Bella.  
"Make sure nobody see's you in the water," Said Zane.  
"I'll be carefull," Said Bella as she chuckles a bit.  
Bella runs in the water. She swims farther and farther out. Then she got stuck in some SeaWeed. Bella smiles then untangles herself. Bella see's another mermaid. But it's not Cleo or Rikki.  
"Who is that, Could it be Charlette?" Said Bella.  
Bella swam over to the strange red headed mermaid.  
"Hello," said Bella.  
"Hey, Im Cat from LA," Said Cat.  
"Im Bella from Ireland, So your a half mermaid I see" Said Bella.  
"How did you know?" Said Cat  
"Well if you were a full mermaid, then how would you get to LA to Austrailla by swimming," Said Bella.  
"Oh yeah," Said Cat.  
"I havent seen you around here, did you just move here?" Asked Bella.  
"Yeah I just moved here," Said Cat.  
"Then how did you turn into a mermaid if you just moved here?" Asked Bella.  
"I became a mermaid when I was 12," Said Cat.  
"But how, The only Caves are here and Ireland." Said Bella.  
"I turned into a mermaid by a rock," Said Cat.  
"Im confused," Said Bella.  
"When I was 12 somebody threw a rock at my head and it hit it so hard that I turned into a mermaid," Said cat.  
"That doesnt make sence, that doesnt happen, Said Bella.  
"But then I realised it was a mermaid that threw it at my head, Her name was Ariel," Said Cat.  
"Like Ariel from the little mermaid?" Asked Bella.  
"No Ariel Bouchae, She was a close friend intill she turned into a dark mermaid," Said Cat.  
"A dark mermaid!" Said Bella.  
"Yeah, thats why I left," said Cat.  
"Why dont we dry of at the cave and you tell me," said Bella.  
"Sounds good," said Cat.  
They Swam slowly.  
"Last one to the cave is a rotten sea cuecumber," said Bella.  
"One," Said Cat.  
"Two," Said Bella.  
"Three," They both said at the same time.  
And there off. Passed the Titanic and the lost city of Atlantice. They were neck and neck.  
"Hah I won," said Bella.  
"No way, I did," said Cat.  
"Next time we'll have a judge," Said Bella.  
"Okay so wanna still hear the story?" Asked Cat.  
"Yeah, of corse," Said Bella.  
"It all started when we were 12," said Cat.  
Cat starts to have a flashback.  
Cat and Ariel walk into a field.  
"Lets hold hands," said Cat.  
"Okay," said Ariel.  
"What do you wanna do?" Asked Cat.  
"I have an idea," Said Ariel.  
Ariel picked up a rock and whispered to it.  
"Top to bottom, put on a tail.  
Make it work, I dont need a fail.  
Into the sun, Into the shade.  
Make me into a mermaid." She whispered.  
Then she threw the rock. It hit Cat in the head.  
"What's that suposed to mean?" Said Cat.  
"Now your under my spell, Ha! Your a mermaid just like me," Said Ariel.  
Cat goes back to reality.  
"So after that happend she turned into a dark mermaid and it got so bad I had to leave," Said Cat.  
"How bad?" Said Bella.  
"Well...," Said Cat.  
Cats starts to have another flash back.  
Ariel knocks down Cats door.  
"Cat! " Said Ariel.  
"What," Said Cat.  
"Die! Drop dead NOW!" Said Ariel.  
Cat gasps.  
Ariels eyes turned bright red.  
Ariel takes the fork outta Cats hand, (Cat was eating noodles.) And tried to stab her.  
"Stop!" Said Cat.  
Cat pushed Ariel to the ground and ran downstairs.  
Ariel followed.  
"Mom, Dad, help!" Yelled Cat.  
"What," said Mrs. Vallentine.  
Ariel runsdown stairs with the fork.  
She threw the fork across the room.  
It missed cat, but hit Mr. Vallentine in the chest.  
"Dad!" yelled Cat.  
Mr. Valentine was screaming in agony.  
Cat ran to her father on the ground.  
Cat sobbed.  
Mrs. Valentine looked back, Ariel was gone.  
"Cat, call 911!" Said Mrs. Valentine.  
"Whats the number?" Asked Cat.  
"9-1-1," Said Cats mom with a sigh.  
Cat dialed.  
Cat's mind went into reality.  
"So the police came and Ariel was still in LA. We had t leave before she killed us she cant find us here. It killed me to leave LA, I miss my friends, and my school.  
It's all ariel's fault! It's not fair," Said Cat.  
"But what about your dad?" Asked Bella.  
"He's alright but he's scard for life, he cant even work anymore. He stays at home with our housekeeper. My mom and me work for the family," Said Cat.  
"That is the most saddest story I have ever heard," Said Bella.  
Cat sarted to sob.  
"Dont cry Cat," Said Bella. "It's okay."  
"No, it's not," Said Cat.  
"Sorry I didnt mean to offend you," Said Bella.  
"It's okay, Im just sensitive," Said Cat.  
Bella looked into Cat's eyes. She knew that Cat was the one. She knew Cat was her desteney and who she wanted to be with for the rest of her life.  
"Cat this might be akward but, Are you... you know into girls," Asked Bella.  
"Yes, actully I was going to ask that! I was because, this might seem wierd, but I know im going to be with ou for the rest of my life and want to be with you forever," Said Cat.  
Bella leaned in for a kiss, And Cat followed along. And finaly there lips touched. They felt a spark. At first it was just a peck, then ended with a smouch.  
"Wow," Said Bella.  
"I know," Said Cat.  
They swam off to shore got all dry.  
They got up and started to walk home.  
"So I guess," Said Cat.  
"Yeah, I guess," Said Bella as she smiled.  
Cat smiled back. Cat slowly grabed Bella's hand.  
Bella looked at cat.  
"Im a hand holder, Sorry," Said Cat.  
Bella Smiled and griped harder.


End file.
